


Franken-Stans

by Aquarius-Starchild (Rosenth0rne)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Frankenstein Ford Pines, Frankenstein Monster Stan Pines, Gen, Halloween 2k19, old time's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenth0rne/pseuds/Aquarius-Starchild
Summary: Quick Drabble. Ford and Stan bond over Halloween by dressing up in a set that is very fitting for them.It goes with theFranken-Stan setbySiro-Cyll. The Franken-Stan link has links to our Redbubble for both the Twins and separate. All purchases go to our moving fund!





	Franken-Stans

The room was dark, as usual. The only source of light came from a desk lamp that hung over the sole occupant of the room as he poured over some ancient text he found on one of his recent adventures. One hand feverishly wrote in a notebook as the other held his place on the page while he muttered under his breath various ideas and translations. Stanford Pines had been so wrapped up in his research, he did not note the arrival of a lumbering figure behind him until a pair of green hands appeared on either side of his peripherals. 

“Braaaaaainssss…” A deep, gruff voice groaned out. In one swift move, Ford pushed himself up to his feet, kicked his chair into the figure, and reached for the gun on his hip. The figure cried out as they crashed to the floor. In seconds, Ford pinned the intruder to the ground with a boot to the chest and pointed the gun at their face. His own chest was racked with heavy, shuddering pants. The figure immediately put their hands out. “Woah! Woah! Sixer! It’s me!”

“Stanley?” Ford breathed, removing his boot and reaching for a light source. The room flooded with light and there, on the floor in what looked to be some sort of zombie getup was his twin brother, Stanley Pines. “What on earth are you doing?”

“It’s Halloween, genius. You know? The best night of the year?” Stan grumbled as his brother helped him up.

“Halloween?” the older twin stared off a moment in thought. His thoughtful expression melted into a sad one. “I haven’t celebrated Halloween since…”

This caused Stan to frown but shake his head and punch Ford lightly in the arm.

“Don’t be such a sad sack. That’s all behind us! Say, do you remember how we used to celebrate?” Stan grinned as he threw an arm around his brother. Ford’s thoughtfulness returned as he brought his hand to his chin. 

“We’d dress up in matching costumes, then go trick-or-treating…” he murmured.

“And what did we do when we didn’t get treats?”

Ford gave a mischievous smirk. 

“Terrorize the occupant until they did so…” he snickered but then stopped. “Didn’t we give Mr. Cretcher a heart attack one year that was near fatal?”

Stan scoffed and waved a hand dismissively.

“He got better. Besides, no telling if it was his time or not. So, how about it? Wanna dress up for old times sake and scare the bejeezus out of the kids trick-or-treating?”

Ford’s smirk only widened.

“On one condition. We lose the zombie costume and go with something a little more tasteful.”

“Deal!”

* * *

Trick-or-treating in Gravity Falls was not unlike Summerween, only with obvious pumpkins instead of melons. Everyone was dressed to the nines in either repeat costumes, or if you were like Pacifica, a completely different costume because she wouldn’t be caught ‘dead’ in the same one in the same year. They would go about trick-or-treating for most of the night then return home with their treasures, hiding the good stuff from their parents who needed to ‘taste test for poison’ and take the name brand candies. 

But before all of that, they needed to gather the treats. A group of four were the first victims- er- trick-or-treaters to the Mystery Shack of the night. Stan had decked the place out as he usually did with horrifying decorations and such, same as every twice a year. The porch squeaked eerily under their weights and before they could ring the doorbell, it flew opened to reveal a panicked man in a long white lab coat with black upper arms rubber gloves, black circles under his eyes and a pair of goggles on his forehead. 

“Oh no!” He gasped upon seeing the children. “Run! You have to get out of here! My creation! It’s-!”

A roar from inside the house as well as heavy stomps heading for the door made the kids jump.

“It’s too late! Run children!” the man screamed as he was tackled down to the porch by a green and black blur. “No! You are my creation! You must obey me!” 

The kids all screamed as they watched the figure that tackled the man begin to shake and strangle him with green, stitched together hands. 

“No! No! You can’t-! URGH!”

The man soon went limp with an arm dramatically draped over his face and the figure dropped him only to get to his feet. The kids watched in horror and gasped when the figure snapped its attention in their direction. It let out a low, gurgling growl and lurched forward at them. With one last terrified scream, the kids scattered and ran back toward the town. The growl slowly turned into a hearty laugh and Stan shook his head. 

“You know, that’s the first time I didn’t resort to face-melting or gore to get a scream!” he grinned with his hands on his hips and glanced over at Ford who pushed himself up.

“Of course not. It’s a classic that resorts to real-world bodily harm. Anyone who’s smart enough will run from it,” Ford chuckled, fixing his goggles and hair. “At this rate, though, we may not give out any candy if we just keep running them off.”

“Eh, one less cavity to worry about.”

“You know, that was the same mindset of Mr. Cretcher way back when.”

“Shut up and get ready. There’s another group on the way! And I wanna try the ‘stabbed through the chest’ skit.”

The ‘stabbed through the chest’ skit involved Ford answering the door as Dr. Frankenstein and engaging the children of what he’s been up to before seemingly being skewered through the chest from behind by ‘his monster’. Ford would then proceed to collapse to the floor and Stan would run after the kids halfway down the dirt road before walking back, cackling evilly. From this trick on, Ford’s coat kept the bloodstains and contributed to a more sinister look each time the kids came by. 

Another skit would include another strangling, but this time the kids would witness the ‘rise’ of Frankenstein’s monster in the backyard where Ford had put together a makeshift lab and table. Stan would lay on the table motionless and Ford would ham it up, going through the motions of Dr. Frankenstein as he was trying to bring his creation to life. After the ‘switch being pulled’ and a small light show, Stan would sit up from the table and attack Ford. The kids, again, would go running, screaming back toward town and Ford would set the stage again to pull the same stunt. Stan figured this was his favorite skit by far so he didn’t do much to try to do a different one. 

During one of the ‘rise’ skits, one of the groups had an adult with them who grabbed the nearest prop and began to beat Stan with it when he rose up and tried reaching for Ford. He didn’t have time to turn to strangle anyone. Ford had to pull the guy off of him and was thankful that the prop that was being used was made of lightweight wood. Still, it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when hit with it. 

“Okay, I think that’s it for the night…” Stan grumbled, now sitting on the porch couch with an ice pack as Ford brought him a Pitt Cola and sat down next to him with a mug of coffee.

“You did a number on that last guy though,” Ford admitted. 

“Me? He did a number on me!”

“Yeah, but you scared him bad enough to cause his fight instincts to kick in without doing much,” the older twin snickered. Stan blinked then grinned.

“Yeah, I guess I did, didn’t I? HA! What a maroon! I still got it!” Stan laughed. “Seriously, though, that hurt.”

“I would imagine. How’s your head?”

“Pounding. But I had fun so it’s not as bad as it could have been.”

“Good. Happy Halloween, Stanley.”

“Happy Halloween, Sixer. I think we really needed this.” Stan sighed, glancing out over the staged area. Ford nodded then grimaced as he pulled out a handful of off-brand candy that Stan had bought for trick-or-treating.

“Yeah. But next year we’re getting better candy. The off-brand is gross.”

“Then you’re the one paying for it. Not me. Besides, Soos will eat it when he comes back from that party his girl dragged him to.”

“Deal.”


End file.
